Harry potter Symbiosis
by The Sovereign Lord of Darkness
Summary: After Number 7 escapes a government labratory it escapes to london and when harry sets out for kings cross with hermione and the weasleys he gets something new connected to him, and another bond formed.
1. Chapter 1 thhe escape and beginning

In a U.S. Government facility well off the shore line, scientists were mixing chemicals and other stuff together.

a scientist named Greg was staring at one of the specimens,in its cage it was black tar like substance,it had tendrils it moved it them.

"Hey! Steve come look at this" he shouted to his co-worker.

"Yes?" Steve asked

"The specimen is a success!" Greg said in excitement

"Good,good,very good get it ready for transport were moving it to our base in Britain".

"Wait, why there?"

"Because that's were the boss said to move it to. (god for one of the smartest scientists we have Greg came be a dumass sometimes)

Greg simply nodded and started prepping the specimen for travel

SHG

The specimen as they called they had been working on for several years even know it had only been in the world for a short amount of time its mind was more advanced than the scientists realized its mind worked like a hive-mind speaking as one organism but it referred to itself as "we" and it Began it began to think on a way to escape.

SHG

The specimen was now in a secret U.S. Government facility in London. And was patiently biding it's time ,and waiting for a host to latch onto.

SHG

And this is were are story begins in a courtyard in London there were two building Grimwald place #11 and #13 but in between there was no number twelve eventually people assumed it was a number mix up.

But no one realized number twelve was there but hid under the fidleus charm were someone who already knows the location has to tell the other person before them knowing.

SHG

Harry james potter eyes flung open he was sweating and grasping his forehead,you see he wasn't normal he was wizard going into his 5th year at Hogwart's.

He had just awoken from another nightmare he'd gotten used to them before but now he couldn't sleep. When Harry was one year's old Lord Voldemort tried to kill (after killing his parent's first) he got hit by the killing curse and it had rebounded back and hit the dark lord, thus putting a lightning bolt scar on his forhead,he was also famous (but absolutely hated his fame).

He looked over to the bed next to his were his best mate Ron Weasley lay snoring, still asleep, Harry got up and started his day he went down stairs to the kitchen and saw cooking. "Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?" she asked

"yes I did."he lied

"okay". she said

"What do you want for breakfast bacon,eggs,toast"? She asked him

"Just toast please".he said not feeling rather hungry at the moment

He'd been having the same dream over and over again he was going to a dark corridor but whenever he reached the end of the hallway he woke up (or was woken up). He'd wondered what was at the end of the corridor?

SHG

The specimen new it needed to get into the ventilation shaft to escape it'd looked over and saw the scientist named Mike come near, mike nocked into the specimens glass case and it shattered as it smashed against the ground. Right when the specimen hit the ground it took off to the nearest vent and without hesitation slipped into it. Specimen was finally free,now all it needed was a host,and give itself a name before him there were six other specimen's so for now he'd be known as specimen 7.


	2. Chapter 2 Host and the fun begins

(I OWN NOTHING)

(Note:i start off where I stop off)

"You alright Harry". Sirius asked.

"yea just a little nervous, who's taking me there anyway".Harry asked

"Arthur's taking you through the visitors entrance". Mrs. Weasley said.

After breakfast Harry waited for to get up which was shortly after he finished

"Ready to go Harry"? asked

"No". He said

"Great"! said

(after was ready and done saying goodbye)

"How are we getting there"? Harry asked

"Were going through the subway system"! replied enthusiasticly

Harry chuckled silently only could be that excited about taking a train

(Sometime after the trial harry got off all charges)

Fred,George,and Ginny were dancing in a circle and singing "he got off" and getting louder and louder. finally had enough and told them to shut up.

SHG

(Somewhere in London)

Specimen 7 was slithering on the ground it was weak it needed a host it slithered through the alley it saw a man (in what looked his mid 70's).

"The man could sustain them for a while". Specimen 7 thought

(Specimen 7 liked to scare and make their victims be terrified)

They let out a (a half hiss half roar)

The man turned around fast he saw the black tar like substance he chuckled before he could turn around specimen 7 continued the noise and used its tentacles to jump and wrapped them around the man and attached itself to him.

The man looked the same except the pitch black clothing he now wore. The man however wasn't in control over his body (but he was in control of his speech) started walking away from the car he was working on and walked across the street.

Specimen 7 now had a temporary host.

"We need someone younger and with more life force". Specimen 7 thought

"This old human won't sustain us long he will be dead before the weak ends" They thought

Specimen 7 then continued walking it found a small courtyard it saw several young humans some were teenagers others the age's of 5-10.

They decided to stay there to find a worthy human to latch onto.

SHG

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT ESCAPED"! Mitchell yelled angrily.

Mike cowered back in fear "It means what I said sir" he replied

"Mitchell was the Bosses assistant"

"I KNOW THAT, take him away". Mitchell said

the guards marched forward and grabbed mike from under both arms and dragged him towards the door.

"Where do I take him sir"? The guard asked.

Mitchell smiled evilly "Take him to the cage". He said

Mike was screaming now ("NO,NOT THE CAGE SIR ILL DO ANYTHING")

His screams echoed down the corridor until they couldn't be heard anymore.

Mitchell opened a unbreakable window in his office and looked out it showed the cage.

"Release Number Three". He said

Mitchell watched with a smile as mike was thrown in and a five headed serpent slithered out of its cage (it was 40 feet long) mike screamed before he was impaled by the snake's fang's before he died he screamed as loud as he could.

Mitchell laughed and said "Scientist Mike your contract has been terminated". He said while still laughing

(Authors notes)

Thank you for reading no i'm not discontinuing my next update will either be next Thursday or this Sunday. Please review. I do not own harry potter or spider-man 3 or Dues ex machina that were I got the idea for this from ask questions I love answering them.

Yes I know this is carnage just the

specimen 7 will turn red when

Harry's its host he look like spider-man

but with ripy red eyes and no claws.

He will start looking like carnage while

the story progresses. Okay. Now bye.


End file.
